Meme Response
by Silver Hunteress
Summary: I've been tagged and so... Take a peek into my brain. If you dare... MWAH HA HA HA HA HA! Rated for brief language.


Le sigh, my evil beta, Purple Glass, called me out on hers so… I think she's trying to kick me back into productivity and pry me away from the Harry Potter fandom (not that I've contributed anything there either)

_**

* * *

IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!**_

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

Ryo and Seto

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

I would totally glomp and possibly kidnap Ryo where I'd beg him to dress as a goth-loli for my amusement and photo album(Don't ask, I just adore the idea of dragqueen!Ryo). Seto I'd stalk with a video camera, I don't wanna get shot!

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

Headmistress McGonagall stood and announced, "After the unexpected retirements of Professor Trelawney and Firenze, Hogwarts is pleased to welcome our new Divination Professor, Ryo Bakura!"

A shy looking man with pale skin and white hair waved slightly, blushing as every female student squealed.

*****

Between Romania and the war, Charlie Weasley had seen many things. With his father's obsession with Muggle things, he could identify most technology. Neither of those prepared him for an airplane made to resemble a dragon, nor for the temperamental brunet trying to determine why his technology had just failed him.

As another round of explosive cursing met his ears, Charlie decided to wait until the Muggle calmed down to explain about the wards around the preserve.

It would be a long wait.

Both are post DH Harry Potter. And the idea of Charlie meeting Seto has tickled my brain several times.

_**PAIRINGS!!!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

Hmmm I luffle so many pairings… mm I'm on a euro role I guess so Seto/Ryo!

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

"Ah-um, Se-Kaiba-kun?"

Seto glanced up from his book to see a member of the Yugi-tachi talking to him. The quiet one, Bakura wasn't it?

"What?"

The boy blushed, fidgeted a bit and blurted, "Thisisforyou!" A box of homemade chocolate was thrust into his hands before the embarrassed male scurried back to his seat.

Curious, Seto opened the box. 'I love you' was written in dark chocolate drizzle across the contents.

It was the one gift that survived that Valentine's Day.

**What would their first date be like?**

Cameras flashed as the pair left the restaurant. "Kaiba-san! How do you expect investors to react to your lifestyle choice?"

"Bakura-san! What attracted you to Kaiba-san?"

Seto shoved the reporters out of the way as Ryo tried to hide behind his date. Both internally plotted Jounuchi's bloody death.

**Now…dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!!**

The coat kept sliding off of Ryo's small shoulders and it wouldn't do that billowy thing either. Which was really weird as it WAS one of Seto's own coats. The sleeves of the turtleneck hung several inches past his fingers and the pants were even more ridiculous sagging where they shouldn't and he kept tripping.

Seto on the other hand looked immaculate as always. The jerk hadn't raided Ryo's closet he had bought an identical outfit down to the button down shirt under the sweater and blue jeans Ryo was sure hadn't been made in three years. But what really irked him was that the ensemble looked better on Seto than it did him.

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favorite characters trading card D8? TEH HORROR!!!**

"Bakura?"

"What, hikari?"

"Fetch."

****

"Isono, do we still have the contact info for those Death-T assassins?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bring them here."

(Seto's calmed down a bit)

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

Mahaado knew coming to the city was a bad idea but he couldn't leave the prince unattended. Still he hadn't expected the normally gentle prince to get into a brawl with a street urchin.

"You brought it upon yourself my prince, you attacked first."

"He insulted the gods and besides I did not expect him to BITE me!"

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"Hikari why are we standing here?"

"To pay for the groceries, Bakura."

"PAY?"

"Yes."

"Fuck that!"

"Bakura!"

But it was too late, the thief had already vaulted the counter and ran from the store with the basket, cackling madly.

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"GAAAHH!" Jounuchi yelled as he tried to sit in the cushy-looking chair and was shocked for his trouble.

"Jou?" Yugi asked, "What happened?"

"The sonuvabitch booby trapped his office!"

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Ryo's a little clumsy (in my mind anyway) so he wouldn't be very good but not terrible either.

Seto would never play unless Mokuba begged him to but he would probably kick ass just by virtue of being Seto freakin' KAIBA!

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

Ryo ran as fast as he could. If they caught him it would be disastrous. These vicious hunters had already claimed Yugi and Malik, Seto and Ryuji were on the run as well so they would be no help. Not even with those resources were the hunted safe. He darted quickly into an alley before freezing.

A crowd of fangirls ran past his hiding place. He sighed in relief.

"BISHIE!!!!"

Shit.

He ran.

Song: Daffy Duck's Rhapsody by Mel Blanc (That was hard)

_**YOUR MOVE!! Tag three or more authors!**_

I also tag those who read this. In particular those like me who need to get back into productivity.


End file.
